


Until Forever

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Angel!Chris, M/M, like really fucking au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love can last longer than a single lifetime.  This is the story of Darren and the love he has for Chris, the angel that easily steals his heart one summer night when he is twenty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly based off my favorite book of all time called The Vintner's Luck. Of course, it's only a bit, everything else is of my creation.

**Summer 1837**

The townspeople still excitedly celebrate at the three days long summer festival.

Ever since he was a child, a little boy running around making trouble for his mother, Darren has loved the summer festival.  From the smell of cooked foods, to the sounds of wondrous music filling the air, to the activities set up to entertain the children.  It has always been a pleasure for him to attend.  He can't recall a dull moment from when he was there.  But on this night, twenty and bored with the festivities, Darren steals two bottles of newly vintaged wine and sneaks away.  Desperate to be alone, and away from Charlotte's constant attempts to get him to ask her to dance, he climbs the small hill near his father's vineyard.

At the top of the hill sits a cherry tree older than him.  At several feet tall, and plump, ripe cherries hanging from branches, Darren can't recall a summer memory that didn't involve him either climbing the tree, or eating the delicious fruit it harvested till his lips and fingertips were stained red.  Summer days when he was younger and his mother often finding him asleep under the shade of the leaves are ones he wishes he could still have.  But seeing as he's older, and his father expects more of him than running around still acting like a child, he hasn't had a summer day of that nature in quite some years.

It's why he's probably up here.  Why he chose this spot to sneak away to.  It brings a sense of ease and comfort from when he was still a boy.  So, he takes a seat underneath the leaves of the trees.  Fallen cherries sit scattered on the ground around him.  Some still untainted and looking sweet to eat, while many others are smashed open as if stepped on.  As he reaches for one of the broken cherries on the ground, Darren recalls his little brother up here with friends only two days before.  A basket full of grapes in his arms, the image of his little brother jumping up and down confused him at the time.  But now, with the ruined fruit in his hands, he understands.

Bottles of stolen wine are set down on the cool earth next to him.  Just nearby he can make out the sound of wonderful music being played.  He easily imagines the small band of players playing for the gathered crowd; can picture everyone's happy faces as they dance and sing.  If it weren't for Charlotte Wells, among other things, he'd probably be down there now.  Even then, Darren knows he would not be enjoying himself.

Hastily reaching out and grabbing a bottle that has fallen and starts to roll away, Darren figures it's time to enjoy himself.  Cork pulled out, the first thing that hits him is the sweet aroma of the wine.  He can detect the hint of wood from the barrels it sat in, the grapes from which came the liquid, and the smell of cherries plucked from the very tree he sits under.

Open bottle brought to his lips, the first splash of the wine hits his tongue moments later.  The taste is lovely on his tongue; sweet, but still a bit sharp.  He knows in a few years it will be beautiful.  But for now, it will still do perfectly for him.  So, he drinks.  He drinks for escaping Charlotte.  He drinks for the man he has become in this last year.  He drinks to forget the responsibilities soon to be handed to him.  And before long, Darren finishes the first bottle.

Now with no need for the bottle, Darren lets it roll down the hill.  He watches it until it disappears in the dark; hears it shatter against something at the bottom.  It's only after he does that that he realizes maybe it would have been best to hide the bottle in a place where his father was least likely to find it.

Standing up and intending to go down and gather the pieces of the bottle, Darren finds himself stumbling a little on his two feet.  Dirt kicked up when he shuffles his feet, arms flail out when he feels himself about to fall down.

Readying himself for the terrible pain about to come from hitting the hard earth, Darren is surprised when he finds his feet touching ground a few seconds later.  Still finding himself at the top of the hill under the tree, he is unsure of what just happened.  Relieved to be without any harm to himself, he looks to investigate what, or who, saved him.

"I truly must be drunk," Darren laughs to himself after finding his savior standing a few feet from him.

"Why is that?"

"Because," Darren starts off.  "There is no way an angel stands before me.  Either I'm drunk, or I fell down that hill and I'm dead.  Oh, no!"  Darren exclaims a moment later.  "My mother will be horrified!  Her son dead."

"Don’t panic," the angel tells him in a soothing voice.  Right before he can cup his face, Darren sees him stop and place his hand on his shoulder.  The small touch sends a feeling of lightening through him.  It lights him up in a way nothing else ever has.  It also brings a sense of remembrance, as if he knows it.  But Darren figures it must be the wine flowing through his very veins that causes that.  "Death has yet to greet you.  And it is not the drink that has you seeing me."

"No?"

"No."  The angel smiles as he takes a seat on the ground.

Not fully able to understand what just occurred, and is still occurring, Darren stands there amazed as he watches giant white wings fold behind the young man’s back.  If not for the cool wind blowing on his face, and the smell of the cherries in the air, he would think he was dreaming all this.

"Do I scare you?" the angel asks in a worried voice as he gazes up at Darren with the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen.  The blue is a blue he's never seen before.  Like the blue of the lake he often sneaks off to when he can.  But that still does not compare to this blue that fills the angel's eyes.

"No."  Darren shakes his head as he takes a seat next to the angel just prove he is not frightened of him.

Attention completely on the snowy white wings on the angel's back, Darren fights the urge to reach out and caress.  It feels as if that's what the angel would want, and he doesn't know how he knows that.  Instead of giving in, he imagines how the feathers would feel under his fingers.  Just how soft they would be.  Perhaps like the silk of a scarf he once touched when he was a young boy many years ago?  Fingers flex with the desire to touch and find out.  But not wanting to be rude, Darren grabs at his ankles as his knees rest against his chest.

"Why do you drink alone when there is a lively festival going on downhill?" the gorgeous angel asks, and bringing Darren's mind from his wings.

A look at the angel, and he finds him intently listening to the music with the smallest of smiles on his mouth.

"It bores me," Darren finds himself replying.

"Bores you?" the angel releases a small, heavenly laugh that sends shivers along Darren's spine.  "How does a festivity intending to be fun for you do the opposite?"

"It's long been the same thing for many years, and I no longer find it entertaining.  Plus, there's a girl."  It surprises Darren at how easily he tells the truth to this angel.  He wonders if it's his being an angel that causes that; that he finds himself unable to lie to someone like him.

"A girl?"  The angel smiles as if in a knowing way, but Darren catches the briefest of sorrow to his voice.  As if he is upset.  "What's her name?"

"Charlotte Wells."

"Does this Charlotte make you nervous?"

"No."  Darren shakes his head as he laughs.  "Nervous is not what she makes me."

"Then why ignore her?"

"She wants something I can't give her," Darren replies.  "I see it in the way she looks at me."

"She desires you, then?" the angel asks to be sure.

Darren nods his head.

"And you don't desire her?"

"No."

"Why is that?  Is she not handsome?"

"No.  She is not ugly.  She is pretty."  Darren grabs a fallen cherry; holds by the stem and watches it minutely sway.  From what other boys have said, Charlotte is the prettiest girl in the county, and any boy to be with her should be lucky.  But he doesn't feel lucky to have Charlotte's affections directed toward him.  In fact, he feels trapped by her feelings.  Because her feelings for him have only brought the truth of how he feels toward girls to life.

Darren knew for some time he was not like other boys.  When his friends would talk of girls, he never got excited like them.  He never thought of kissing girls, or holding their hands.  At first he thought it was because he was young and just needed to grow up some more.  But as these last few years passed, his feelings didn't change.  It became more apparent he was not like his friends when the thought of kissing them excited him.  And when he learned of Charlotte's affections, he truly knew he was different.  That he was something he would have to hide.

"It's just...I don't feel for her how I am supposed to."

"Have you told her that?"

"I do not wish to upset her.  If I were to tell her I don't desire her, I know she would be angry and sad."  Darren flicks his wrist and watches the cherry fly away before hitting the ground a couple feet away.  Turning his attention back to the outrageously beautiful angel sitting next to him, Darren realizes he doesn't know his name.  "What's your name?" he asks.

"Oh!  Forgive me for not introducing myself."  The angel laughs his heavenly laugh again that sends a tingle through Darren.  "My name is Chris."

"Darren," Darren replies.

Taking Chris' hand in his when he holds it out, Darren feels a spark crawl up his arm at the touch.  Once again, he feels a familiar feeling at Chris' touch, as if he knows it from somewhere.

"It's lovely to meet you."

"You as well," Chris replies as he slowly pulls his hand away, fingers dragging against Darren's palm.

The sudden urge to lean over and kiss Chris surprises Darren.  Never before has he wanted to kiss someone as much as he wants to now.  And by the look in Chris' eyes, he can guess Chris wants the same thing.

"I should go," Chris suddenly says as he stands.

"Why?  Did I do something wrong?"  Darren asks concerned as he stands as well.

"No."  Chris shakes his head.  "It's happening.  It’s too quick.  Too soon."

"What is?"  There's confusion in Darren's voice and eyes.  He wants to reach out and take Chris' hand.  To stop him from leaving.  He wants to pull him close and kiss him.

"Nothing.  I need to go."

"Shall we see each other again?"  Darren asks in a hopeful voice.  He watches Chris spread out his stunning wings.

He doesn't want Chris to leave.  But he also doesn't want this to be the only time they see each other.

"Look for me in a year's time," Chris replies.

Before he can ask why so long, Darren watches as Chris fly away.  He stands there gazing at the sky until Chris disappears, thinking already of the next time he gets to see him.

**Summer 1838**

The night is warm as he sits atop the hill.  The world around him is filled with the sounds of insects making noise, and the wind rustling leaves.  The festival long ago ended, and the people are back in their homes.  The moon shines bright in the dark sky, and Darren starts to think maybe Chris will not come.  He knows he cannot stay much longer waiting for him; knows his mother will question where he is and become concerned for him.

On the ground around him are thrown away cherry seeds.  Darren can easily guess his brother was up here eating cherries not too long ago. 

Cherry seed grabbed and rolled between his fingers, the ridges rough against his fingers, Darren stands and throws it out in front of him to see how far it goes, but he quickly loses sight of it in the dark.

More times passes as he does that with several more seeds.

"I have brought something for you."

Just the sound of that lovely lilting voice makes Darren smile.  Turning around, he finds Chris leaning back against the tree with one arm behind his back.

Darren almost forgot how gorgeous Chris is.  And as he stands there, the urge to pull him close and kiss him comes back strong like that night a year ago.  It's all he can think about as he gazes at Chris.

"I did not think you would return," Darren admits with a grin.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," Chris apologizes.

"It is fine.  I'm happy you're here now."

"Me, too."

"Now, what is my gift?"  There's excitement to Darren's voice.  Gifts are not a thing often received by him.  Actually, it's only on his birthday and Christmas that he gets them.  So, this is exciting for him.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Chris tells him.

Doing as told, eyes closed and hands held out, Darren feels as something is placed in his hands.  By the feel, he can tell it's glass.  It's barely on the heavy side.  Too scared to move his hands to feel more to figure out what he holds, Darren just wraps his fingers around the smooth glass.

"Open your eyes."

Eyes opened, Darren finds himself holding a bottle of wine.

"It's from France.  Vintaged nearly twenty years ago," Chris tells him.

"How did you come by this?"  Darren asks with surprise and aw as he safely holds the bottle to his body, afraid he might drop it.

"I'm good friends with the vintner.  I told him of you and he let me have a bottle to give you."

"This is too much," Darren says as he looks over the bottle.  "I don't know if I can accept it."

"It was nothing at all.  And you will accept it."  Chris takes a step forward away from the tree, then takes a seat on the ground.  "Come sit with me."

Easily accepting that offer when Chris pats the ground next to him, Darren sits.  "I cannot stay long," Darren sadly tells him.  "Mother will worry about me."

"How much time do we have?"

"Only a couple hours."

"Tell me of your year, then,"  Chris says with much interest.  "I wish to know everything that has happened since we last talked."

So Darren tells him.  He tells Chris of the year spent growing grapes and making wine; of his father getting sick.  He talks of Charlotte visiting often to help his mother, and that he knows they arrange that so she can talk with him.  He tells of how his little brother broke his arm playing in the barn.  Every big moment he can think of, he tells Chris.  And the whole time Chris sits enthralled with his stories, as if he is telling the most thrilling story ever told.

Of course, Darren leaves out nights alone in his bed where he touched himself and thought of Chris.  Where he brought pleasure to himself imagining Chris' mouth or hands on him.  Just thinking about what he did makes him flush red.  He is grateful for the darkness to hide it.

"What of your year?"  Darren asks when he's done.  "What did you do?"

"Nothing as exciting as you."  Chris smiles as he grabs for a cherry near him.

"Tell me anything from your year?"  Darren asks.

"There is not much to tell."  Darren watches as Chris bites into the cherry he holds.  The way his pink lips wrap around the flesh of the fruit, and then the way his tongue darts out to lick away the juices on his bottom lip stirs a heat in his stomach; makes him flush.  The urge to lean over and lick away the juices with his tongue, to dip his tongue into Chris' mouth to taste is strong.  "Sweet," Chris comments as he finishes the cherry.

"You eat?"  Darren asks shocked, not expecting that.

"Very little," Chris replies.  "I could go without food if need be."

"What else is different about you?"  Darren asks intrigued and curious.

"I do not get sick.  I am healthy in every sense of the word."  Chris pockets the seed from the cherry he just ate.  "I cannot die."  As Chris says that, Darren picks up the sadness to his voice.  It confuses him as to why living forever could be a bad thing.

"You can fly," Darren points out with a smile.

At the mention of flying, Darren looks to Chris' stunning white wings. The want to touch them rises up like the first time he saw them.  But like he did then, he keeps his hands away.

"I can fly," Chris repeats with a hint of smile.  "I love to fly."

"What is like?"

"It's like..." Chris closes his eyes and thinks before he replies.  "It's like floating in water.  Your body is weightless in a way it cannot be in any other way.  It's freeing."

The way Chris describes flying makes Darren wish he could experience something like that.

"Darren!"

The sound of his mother's frantic voice calling his name has Darren standing.  He knows if he doesn't go to her soon that she will really start to worry.

"I need to go," he tells Chris.  "Thanks for the wine."

"You're welcome."  Chris smiles.

"Will I see you again?"  Darren takes a step toward Chris, tempted to reach out and take his hand in his.  Instead, he grips the bottle tightly.

"Next year," Chris replies.

"A year is too long to wait to see you."  Darren catches the sadness that momentarily fills Chris' eyes.

"It is the only way," Chris says as he takes a step back from Darren.  "Now, go.  The sooner you leave the sooner next year comes."

Darren wants to ask what Chris means.  Why it has to be that way.  It angers and confuses him.  But if it's the only way he can see Chris, he will happily follow the rules.

"Darren!"  Darren can easily make out the worry in his mother's voice.

"Until next year, Darren," Chris says with a half-smile.

"Until next year," Darren repeats before going down the hill.  The cool air that hits him lets him know without having to look back that Chris is gone.

  **Summer 1839**

"I am to marry Charlotte."  It's the first thing Darren tells Chris when he joins him under the leaves of the cherry tree.

Almost instantly, Darren notices Chris' face fall with despair.

"You do not sound happy," Chris points out as he takes a seat close to the edge of the hill.

"I'm not.  I do not love her."  Darren takes a seat next to Chris.

"Then why marry her?"  Chris asks confused.

"My father is dying.  He hasn't much time left.  He told me if I am to take over after he is gone, I have to be married," Darren explains.

"Is that what you want?  To take over the vineyard?"

"I don't know what I want."  _But I know I want you._   Darren doesn't say the last part out loud; afraid of how Chris might react.  It's the one thing he is sure of in his life.

"Then you should marry her," Chris says, trying to sound happy but failing.  In his voice is the heartbreak that fills his eyes.  "If that's what will make you happy."

Darren wants to pull Chris close to him and tell him that what would truly make him happy is him and him alone. The admission to himself doesn't scare him.  It doesn't frighten him since he's only meet Chris twice for a handful of hours.  But in those handful of hours, he's felt more than he's felt in his lifetime with anyone else.  In those handful of hours, he's positive he's fallen in love with angel that sits beside him.

It almost seems Chris can hear his thoughts as he's jumping up in the next instance and saying he has to leave.

Terrified he heard what he thought, Darren stands up to look at Chris.  "Don't leave," he begs.  "You've only stayed an hour."

"Darren, I..."

Just hearing Chris say his name is enough to send a shiver through him.  It makes him wonder how it would sound in the throws of ecstasy.  The thought makes Darren blush.

"Please, stay."

"Why?"  Chris asks.

"Because right now, nothing would make me happier than to watch a sunrise with you," Darren replies in honest.  "Let's forget about the future and have our own moment of happiness tonight."

Chris gazes at him as he smiles.  Darren sees him debate his offer for a moment before he nods his head.

And as the sun comes up several hours later, Chris sitting beside him, Darren can't remember experiencing a more beautiful or perfect sunrise.

**Summer 1840**

"Tell me of your son?"  Chris asks as he bends down and picks up a broken cherry.

Darren can just make out the sadness in Chris' voice.  It seems after telling him he became a father only one month ago, he seems to be distant.  He doesn't sit close to him; he hardly looks at him.  It's as if Chris is disappointed and angry.  But not at him.  It seems he's more disappointed and angry with himself.

"There isn't much to say," Darren says as he stands off away from Chris; giving him the distance he wants.  He holds the bottle of wine Chris gave him as a wedding gift.  _'To share with your wife,'_ he had told him in a forced happy voice.  "He is a plump, healthy, baby boy.  He looks nothing like me except for his eyes."

"That's lovely.  You have always had gorgeous eyes," Chris softly says that Darren almost isn't sure he heard it, or heard right.  "I have to go."

Darren watches Chris stand up and spread out his wings.  "Why?  You've only gotten here."

Not thinking, he reaches out and grabs Chris' hand.  The feel of his soft hand in his sends a spark crawling up his arm like the first time he touched him.  But as quick as Chris' hand is in his, it's ripped away.  Cold air hits his heated hand, making him instantly miss Chris' touch.

Before he can ask what he did wrong, or what Chris meant about his eyes, Darren sees him fly away.

Standing alone under the cherry tree, Darren looks up at the dark sky littered with shining stars and softly says, "I'm sorry."

**Summer 1841**

Darren waits the whole night.  He waits even when he knows Chris is not to come to see him.  It is only when the morning sun starts to rise in the sky that he walks down the hill feeling heartbroken and sad.

At the bottom of the hill, Darren isn't sure he will be able to forgive Chris so easily the next time he sees him.

**Summer 1842**

"I'm sorry.  Truly," Chris apologizes to him for what seems the hundredth time that night.

"I waited all night," Darren tells him in an upset voice.

His back is to Chris as he stands at the edge of the hill.  Chris stands behind him under the leaves and branches of the tree.  As much as he wants to look at him, he can't.  He knows with one look he will lose all resolve and forgive Chris.

"I know.  I watched you."

Those words surprise Darren.  He did not expect to hear that.  Giving in, he turns to look at Chris for the first time that night.  And just as he thought, the anger he felt towards him quickly disappears as he sees the sadness in Chris' eyes.

"You...you watched me?"  Darren says, voice filled with the surprise he feels.

"Yes."  Chris minutely nods his head.

"Why?"  The cool breeze that blows carries the scent of Chris toward him, and Darren can't believe how he's never noticed how wonderful Chris smells.  It's a smell like freshly fallen snow; crisp and clean.

"Because I needed to see you.  Even if from afar."

Those words make Darren's heart race.  To know Chris had to see him makes him flush all over, and has the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile.

"It felt as if you were punishing me."  Darren takes a step toward Chris.  "I felt as if I did something wrong."

"I'm sorry," Chris apologizes again.  "I shouldn't have done that.  I was stupid."

"Yes, you were," Darren chuckles.  "But I've forgiven you."

Without thinking, knowing he would stop himself if he did, Darren steps close to Chris and wraps his arms around him and hugs him close.  For a few seconds Chris is tense in his arms.  Right when he starts to worry, and is close to pulling away, he feels him relax and embrace him back.

As he holds Chris in his arms, the strong current flowing between them is like thunder.  It lets itself be known, and is not easily ignored.  Darren has to wonder if Chris feels it too.  If he feels this thing that is between that he has never felt with another person.

Hands splayed on Chris' back, skin soft under his fingers, without realizing, Darren slowly travels his hands up.  Fingers brush the bottom of his wings.  Feathers soft against his knuckles.  Being brave, and hoping Chris doesn't stop him, Darren slowly runs his hands up and through the incredibly soft feathers of Chris' wings.

"Darren," Chris softly whimpers as he trembles in his arms.

The sound of Chris saying his name in that way, like he's doing more than simply touching him, has Darren wanting to draw that sound out from Chris again.

Pulling back to stare into Chris' eyes, blue eyes swimming with both want and doubt, Darren feels as he trembles against him again as he simultaneously skims his fingers of one hand down Chris' back as the other slowly cards through his wings.  It's easily the most sensual thing Darren has ever done with someone. And he wants to do this until Chris falls apart under his hands.

"Darren," Chris softly whimpers in that way that creates a warmth through Darren.

"You're so beautiful," Darren whispers to him.

Against him, Darren feels Chris suddenly go tense as his eyes go wide with regret.  One moment he feels him close, and the next Darren is standing by himself as Chris stands a few feet away from him looking shaken up.

"Chris?"  Darren takes a tentative step toward Chris.

"You should not have done that," Chris tells him as he wraps his arms around himself.  "I shouldn't have allowed it."

"Why?  It felt good, did it not?"  Darren sees as a flicker of happiness fills Chris' eyes, as the corner of his mouth turns up in a small smile before it's quickly gone like dust on the wind.  It gives him hope that maybe Chris will say yes.

"I...I need to go," Chris says with a trembling voice.

Before he can stop him, Darren watches as Chris flees and flies away making him feel stupid for what he did.  But he thinks how Chris did not deny it felt good to him.

**Summer 1843**

On one of the branches of the cherry tree they sit.  Chris is close, but not close enough for Darren.  He can't complain, though, because he didn't think Chris would come to see him after their last visit.  But as he stood under the cherry, Darren was very pleased when Chris softly landed in front of him.

An apology quickly fell from Darren's mouth before Chris could speak.  And by Chris' endearing smile he gave him, Darren knew things would be okay.

Now, with several hours passed by, they sit and watch as the darkness in the sky is slowly pushed out by the rising sun.

"Thank you for coming," Darren says with appreciation.  "I did not expect it after last year."

"I don't think I could stay away from you if I tried."  Chris moves his hand to cover Darren's on the branch between them.

The touch sends warmth through Darren.  His words making his heart race.  He can't easily ignore his draw to Chris.  All he wants to do is bring Chris close and kiss him.

"Thank you."  Darren squeezes Chris' hand, choosing to ignore his want, afraid he will upset Chris again.

Chris smiles.  "You're welcome."

**Summer 1844**

"I'm sorry about your mother," Chris says in a comforting voice.

"How?"  Darren asks in shock as he stares at Chris.  "Wait.  Never mind," he says when realizes Chris is an angel.  "Thank you.  It's good, though. She no longer suffers."

"Do you miss her?"  Chris asks as he sits back against the tree.

"Some days," Darren answers.  "But she's with my father.  That brings me comfort.  Can we talk of something else?"

"Of course we can," Chris tells him with a warm smile.  "What do you want to talk about?"

Darren considers that question for a moment before asking.  "Where do you live?  Do you have a home?"

In all the years he's known Chris, Darren has never heard him speak of Heaven.  Nor has he asked him about it, feeling it's a subject he does not need to know about.

Chris chuckles.  "I live everywhere.  I live where I choose to."

"Do you not miss home?"  It's the first time Darren has made a reference to heaven.

"I do.  But I go back when I can."

"What places have you been to?"  Darren asks with fascination.

"What places would you like to know about?"

So Darren asks about all the places that interest him.  Places, if he were to leave this place, he would visit himself.  Chris tells him of the things he's seen; of people he's meet in those places.

"I would like to see the world," Darren says in awe.

"Perhaps one day you will."  Chris gives another gentle squeeze to Darren's hand.

Darren smiles, not saying he would like to see the world with him.

**Summer 1845**

The smell of grapes is on the air.  It's heavy.  The air is sweet with them.  Every time he breathes in, Darren can taste them on his tongue.  It's a taste he's known since he was young.  A taste so familiar he could recognize it anywhere.

But as Darren sits at the top of the hill under the cherry tree, the taste of sweet cherries is on his tongue as he eats the ones just picked.  Excitement builds in him at getting to see Chris.  It seems time passes too slow for him as he waits.  Watching the setting sun holds his attention long enough for him to not hear Chris softly land behind him.  It's only when Chris says his name does he slightly startle and stand to face him.

"Chris!"  A huge smile spreads across his face.

"Hello, Darren."  Chris walks over and stands right by Darren under the tree.

Gazing at Chris, and his pink lips, something in Darren turns.  Without thinking, he leans forward and presses his mouth to Chris'.

Chris' lips under his are soft.  They're sweet like the cherries that sit fallen around them.  They feel perfect against his own in a way Charlotte's never have.

As Darren cups the back of Chris' head, he means to deepen the kiss.  But he finds his efforts stopped when Chris suddenly pulls away from him.

"I'm sorry," Chris apologizes with tears to his eyes.  "I can't."

Once again, before he can ask why, Darren finds himself standing alone under the cherry tree wondering if he just made the biggest mistake of his life.  Even if he did, he is sure the feel of Chris' lips on his will forever be in his memory.

**Winter 1845**

The wind howls in the night just outside his room.  A fire burns in his small fireplace for him to stay warm as best as possible.

Fall left and winter came like a heavy rainfall.  One moment leaves covered the ground, and the next white snow blanketed everything in sight.  The storm tonight is just one in the many that have passed.  Holed up in his house alone, Charlotte and Matthew gone away for the week, Darren stays in his bedroom as the storm passes.  In here he has everything he could need to make it through the next few days.

A light tapping on his window has Darren looking to find Chris hovering on the small window seal just outside.  Quickly going over, Darren opens the window to let him in.

As Chris steps in, he makes quick haste to the fire burning nearby, and takes a seat in front of it.  Darren stares in awe as Chris unfolds his wings.  The beauty of them momentarily leaving him breathless.

"What are you doing here?"  Darren asks surprised, but pleasantly happy, as he takes a seat next to Chris.

"I was on my way somewhere when the storm hit," Chris explains.  "You were close by.  Is this fine?"

"Yes."  Darren nods his head.

It surprises him that Chris is right here in front of him after how they left things last time.  Darren for sure thought it would be some time before he saw him again.  He knows he needs to apologize for what happened.

"Chris," Darren softly says to get his attention.  Blue eyes look at him, and he finds himself lost in them for a moment.  But he quickly remembers what he needs to say.  "I'm sorry."

"For what?"  Chris cocks his head slightly and looks at him confused.

"For kissing you last time," Darren explains.  "I never meant to upset you.  I should have never done that."

"You did not upset me."

"But you were crying," Darren reminds him.

"I wasn't crying because of the kiss," Chris informs him.

"Then why?"

Chris takes a deep breath before answering.  "Because I do not want to lose you."

"You won't lose me.  I'm right here, right now."  Without thinking, Darren grabs Chris' hand and places it on his chest over his wildly beating heart to show what's real right now.  "You have me right now."

"You're the most dangerous sin I've ever known," Chris whispers as he stares at his hand on Darren's chest.

Before Darren can ask Chris what he means by that, lips are pressing to his in a soft kiss.

Eyes falling closed, Darren deepens the kiss when he realizes Chris isn't going to abruptly pull away this time.  Lips part and tongues glide and push against each other.  A shudder runs through Darren.  What he feels when kissing Chris is unlike anything he's felt before.  When he kisses Charlotte, there is nothing there.  There is no kind of passion he's always wanted to feel.  Not like with Chris.  He feels everything.  From the tingle of soft lips pressing to his, to the hunger that grows as the kiss continues.

"Chris," Darren quietly moans.

When they come up for breath, Darren just stares at Chris like this is a dream and he will wake any minute.

Missing Chris' mouth on his, Darren leans forward and takes his mouth in another all-consuming kiss that rocks him to his core.  But when Chris pulls away after a few seconds, it worries him.  "Did I do something wrong?" he asks concerned.  "Please, I want to kiss you more."

"Me, too," Chris shyly admits.  "I was just wondering if you want to do more than kiss."

When Chris glances down between their bodies, Darren immediately blushes as he nods his head, body thrumming at the thought.  He wants to do everything with Chris.

Mouths crash together in a heated kiss after that.  Clothes are quickly removed as they each hunger to be close with nothing between them.

Lying back on the rug in front of the fire, Darren softly moans as Chris settles himself on top of him.

"Are you sure?"  Chris asks as he runs his thumb over Darren's lower lip.

"Yes."  Darren lifts his head to kiss Chris.

Eyes fall shut as Chris slowly kisses his way down his body; shivers run through him as if stands out in the frigid cold.  He breathes to calm himself.  But all thoughts of being calm are abandoned when Darren feels a wet heat surround his cock.

"Oh, God!"  Darren loudly cries out as Chris sinks his mouth down around him.

Lower lip pulled between his teeth, Darren groans as Chris starts to suck.  The sensation is amazing.  Definitely something he wants Chris to continue.  It's something he wants Chris to do again, and he wants to try himself.

Lifting his head to look, Darren is frozen by the sight of Chris between his legs, wings folded behind him, and with his pink lips stretched around his cock.  It's a sight that pushes him closer to the edge.

Fingers carding through Chris' soft hair, he says with a shaky voice, "C-Chris, I...I'm going-"  before he can finish, Darren finds Chris mouth off him.  He immediately misses the heat and suction.

"Not yet," Chris tells him as he kisses him.  "I want to be inside you."

At hearing that Chris will be inside him, Darren looks down at his cock jutting out from between his legs.  Bigger than his, and thicker, he wonders how it could possible fit in him.  "Will you fit?" he embarrassedly asks as he looks back up at Chris.

Chris laughs as he nods his head.

"Will it hurt?"

"Not if I help you before."

Confused by that, Darren tells Chris where he keeps oil for when he touches himself when he asks.  "How will you help?" he asks as he watches Chris coat a few fingers in the oil.

Completely in the dark when it comes to being with another man, Darren jumps a little when he feels a finger start to trace around his entrance.  "W-What?" he says as he wiggles his ass a little as Chris continues to run his finger round and round in slow circles.

"Just breathe, and trust me."

Staring up into blue eyes that burn with desire, Darren does just that.  And when Chris slowly pushes into him with the first finger, it's in those blue eyes he gazes at; in those eyes he finds comfort.  As Chris starts to slowly work the finger in and out of him, the feeling soon becoming less and less unpleasant, Darren finds himself minutely rocking his hips down.

"How are you?"  Chris asks in a caring voice as he gazes down at Darren.

"I'm good."  At that moment Chris gently thrusts his finger in making Darren moan.

Chris leans down and whispers into Darren's ear, "Breathe, Darren."

Before he can ask why, Darren feels the slight burn as two fingers push into him.

Kissing Chris as pleasure tingles in his cock at what Chris does to him with his fingers, Darren is tempted to reach down and take himself in his hand.  The need to stroke himself until pleasure fully consumes him is strong.  He wants it.  Aches for it.  But he aches for more.  He aches for Chris.

Soft groans fall from Darren's lips each time Chris pushes his fingers back into him.  "More.  P-please," he softly whines as Chris continues to work the fingers in and out of him.

"What do you want?"

"Y-you."

When Darren feels Chris pull his fingers away, he pushes up onto his elbows to see him stroking his cock with the hand covered in oil.  "Chris?" he quietly groans at the sight, wanting to watch forever.

"Lie back down," Chris tells him as he lets himself go.

Doing as told, Darren lays back down as Chris situates himself between his legs.  And as Chris reaches down between their bodies, he asks again in a slightly scared voice this time, "Will it hurt?"

"Yes," Chris tells him.  "But it will only be temporary."

Nodding his head in understanding, Darren wraps his legs around Chris' waist.  Knees brush the soft feathers of his wings.  It's then that it strikes him that he's going to make love with an angel.

"Ready?"  Chris asks as he teases the head of his cock at Darren's entrance.

"Yes," Darren breathily sighs.

The next moment Chris slowly eases into him.  The pain isn't as great as Darren feared it would be, but there is still discomfort.  And when Chris fully sheaths himself inside him, he drops his head back against the floor and breathes.  He doesn't know how long he lays there just breathing with Chris unmoving inside him.  But when he lifts his head and takes Chris' mouth in a kiss, the slight shift of Chris' hips brings pleasure instead of pain.  And just like that, he wants more.

"Move, Chris," Darren mumbles against Chris' lips.  "Please."

"It is different, is it not?  From being with a woman?"  Chris asks as he gently rocks his hips forward.

Darren softly moans at the movement as he nods his head.  It is so much different than being with a woman.  To be filled in a way that leaves him feeling complete.  He's never felt that with Charlotte.

"If I hurt you, tell me," Chris whispers against his lips.

Darren nods his head.

When Chris lifts up to his hands, Darren reaches up and lazily strokes his fingers against the side of his face.  His other hand rests at Chris' side, and when Chris starts to move his hips, Darren grabs at Chris' waist.  The movement at first is too much, but it soon gives way to a pleasure he's never experienced before.

The slow, drawn-out thrusts of Chris' hips create embers of pleasure under his skin.  With each gentle thrust, Darren can feel the embers stroked.  Slowly, it feels as if a fire is being created.  And he wants to burn.  He wants to feel the intense heat that can come with something so intimate and amazing.

"Are you good?"  Chris asks when he lowers himself, lips ghosting over Darren's slightly parted ones.

Darren nods his head, knowing forming words other than Chris' name will be impossible.

"Does it feel good?"

Once again, Darren nods his head.  It feels better than anything he's ever let himself imagine it could be when he's let himself dream of being with Chris.  Now he understands why his friends are always talking of how amazing sex could be.  With Chris, he gets it.

Softly moaning when Chris kisses him, Darren lets himself go.  He lets go of everything he's been holding onto for nine years; lets go of his sadness he carried at not being able to be with Chris; lets go of the anguish and despair he felt after each time Chris left him.  In that moment, Darren lets himself experience every little moment of pure bliss and ecstasy.  He lets himself be happy for the first time in years.

"Chris," Darren whimpers as he lifts his hips.

"Tell me, Darren," Chris mumbles against his lips as he thrusts his hips forward.  "Tell me what you need."

"More," Darren softly pleads as he grabs at Chris' waist, amazed he is able to form words.  Legs falling open wider, knees lifted high, Darren groans as Chris thrust forward, sinking into him deeper.  "Harder."

"Are you sure?"

Darren nods his head.

Eyes locked on blue ones filled with an intense passion that makes him shiver, Darren arches his back and loudly moans as Chris picks up the force of his thrusts.  It's no longer sweet and gentle.  It's hard, fast snaps of his hips into him.  Over and over again Chris buries himself inside him.  And over and over again Darren moans; loves how it feels.

For the next several minutes all that is heard is that of bodies moving together in a hard way, of moans mixing as pleasure flows between them, of the logs crackling in the fireplace, and of the wind howling outside.

As Chris continues to thrust into him, hungrily kissing each other, Darren can feel the heat stirring in his belly.  He knows he's close.  And as much as he wants to come, he doesn't want this to end.  So, he holds back as best as he can.  He fights the urge and release his body seeks.  He grabs at Chris' ass to keep from touching himself.  But when Chris wraps his fingers around his cock and changes the angle of his hips before his next thrust in, Darren cries out his name as a searing, white hot pleasure flows through him.

"Come on, Darren," Chris whispers as he rests his forehead to Darren's as he strokes his cock and snaps his hips forward, bringing about that pleasure again.  "I want to see how beautiful you are."

With those words, Darren arches his back and cries out as he spills over Chris' hand.  An intense pleasure he's never experienced before washes over him as Chris strokes him through his release.  Clenching around Chris' cock still thrusting into him, Darren moans as he feels Chris bury himself inside him one last time and releases in him.

Lying there gasping for breath afterwards, arms and legs still wrapped around Chris, heart racing in his chest, Darren starts to laugh.

"What?"  Chris smiles.

"I did not know it could be that way," Darren tells him.

"Which way?"  Chris slips out of Darren and moves to lie beside him.

As he lies there, legs dropping to the floor, Darren misses Chris.  He feels empty without him.  "Amazing," he replies as he stretches his body that still pleasantly tingles.  Between his legs he can feel the stickiness and warmth of where Chris spilled inside him.

Darren turns on his side to look at Chris.  Chris is glorious as he lies on his back.  Wings tucked underneath him, but still seen, the white standing out against the dark wood of the floor.  Darren stares at Chris' naked body.  Every inch of him is beautiful.  He wants to kiss all of him; take him into his mouth and see how he would taste on his tongue.  Just the thought has a heat curling in his belly; makes his cock try to get hard again too soon.

"You're beautiful," he softly says as he reaches out to skim his fingers down Chris' belly.

"You're the beautiful one," Chris says as he adoringly smiles up at Darren.

Darren feels himself blush at the words.  "Had you done that before?"  The blush on his cheeks turning redder after he asks that.

"Yes."

"With many men?"

Blue eyes stare at him with honesty.  "Only one," Chris tells him.

"Did you love him?"

"Yes."

Darren finds himself jealous of this guy.  A hurt he didn't expect to feel is felt in his chest at knowing Chris has loved another.  "Oh," he squeaks out as he rolls onto his back.

"Do not be jealous," Chris tells Darren as he curls into his side.  "When you know the truth of who he was, you will laugh."

"Then tell me," Darren asks as he lets Chris slot their fingers together.

"Now is the wrong time," Chris says.  "I will tell you when it is right."

"When is that?"  Darren turns his head to look at Chris.

"I think it will be real soon."

As a grin spreads across Darren's face, he leans over and claims Chris' mouth in a passionate kiss.  "Can we do it again?" he asks with hope.  Just having Chris naked and this close to him makes him yearn for him.

When Chris pushes him onto his back in reply, he spreads his legs and grins at what is to come.

In the end, they get three days together in the room as the storm blows over.

They get acquainted with the other's body over and over again.  Darren finds out what it's like to have Chris in his mouth.  They eat.  They sleep.  But what they do most of is talk.  Darren talks of when he was a boy and ran wild around the vineyard.  Chris tells of other angels he knows; of other friends he made and has on Earth.  And when Darren notices the storm start to dwindle down, he knows their time together in this room is quickly coming to an end.

Hand squeezing Chris', Darren turns his face into the pillow and cries out as he releases all over his stomach and Chris' hand.  His body trembles with pleasure as he clenches around Chris' cock.  Lax as he lies there afterwards in a daze of pleasure, he softly moans as Chris thrusts forward a few more times before releasing inside him.  Darren is sure he will never get enough of the pleasure Chris gives him.

"I do not want you to leave," he says after they clean up and lie in bed simply holding each other.

"I have to."  Chris brushes Darren's hair back from his face.  "I shall return soon, though."

"How soon?"  Darren asks with an equal amount of hope and sadness.

"A few months," Chris answers.  "I don't think I can stay away from you for longer than that."

That response has Darren smiling.

The next day he fervently kisses Chris goodbye.  And as he watches him fly away, he tries not to think of how it will be too long until they see each other again.

**Summer 1846**

The sun brightly shines down on them as they lay in the tall grass by the lake.  Bodies naked and covered in sweat, satisfied for the moment, they just waste time lying together, and getting to be close again after months apart.

"I missed you," Darren tells Chris as he rolls to his side.

Chris smiles up at him from where his head rests on his crossed arms.  "I missed you, too."

The sight of Chris' naked body has Darren feeling like these last several hours didn't happen, and that he needs him like he first did when he first saw him a few hours ago.  Instead of climbing on top of Chris and pushing into him like he wants to, he stands up.

"Where are you going?"  Chris asks as he sits up and stares at him with a hunger brewing in his eyes.

Darren has quickly come to recognize that look; knows what Chris wants.  As much as he wants, and he really, really wants to, he thinks a cooling off in the lake is needed.  So, ignoring his want for the time being, he nods his head to the lake in front of him.  "To swim."

"How about you join me down here."

"How about you join me."  With that, Darren walks into the water, feeling Chris intense gaze on him the whole time.

The water is cool against his heated skin.  It's refreshing after being under the hot sun.  After working up a sweat in a fun way.  He dives under and swims for a few seconds.

When Darren emerges, Chris is swimming up close to him.  When he gets close enough, he pulls him close to his body.  Lips immediately going to his, and they kiss like they did several hours ago when Chris first showed up, as if it's been months instead of minutes.

As they kiss, start to get lost in each other again, Darren feels Chris wrap his legs around his waist.  Moaning when Chris rocks his hips forward, his cock hard as it brushes his belly, pleasure courses through him.  Want quickly grows and ebbs between them.  And Darren knows he won't so easily ignore it this time.

"Darren," Chris softly whimpers.

"I know," Darren tells him as he holds him and walks out of the water.

Lying back down on the grass under the sun a few minutes later, Darren holds at Chris' hips and moans as Chris moves on top of him.

The feel of Chris hot and tight around his cock is one he can't get enough of.  From the first moment he experienced it last winter, it's all he ever thinks about experiencing.  Only after Chris inside him is nothing better.

Sitting up and wrapping one arm around Chris' waist, the other planted in the grass behind him, Darren rhythmically lifts his hips up into that wonderful heat.

"Darren," Chris says in that breathy way that lets Darren know he is close.

It doesn't take him long to spill over his fingers after he wraps his hand around his cock.  The feel of Chris clenching around his own cock sends Darren over the edge in a spectacular way.

Falling back on the warm grass after slipping out of Chris, holding him after he collapses on top of him, feeling him still tremble from his release, Darren imagines this being his life.  He imagines days spent with Chris living a life where he was completely happy.  A life where nothing was secret, he could be himself, and he could have Chris by his side every day and every night.

"I wish I could stay here with you forever," Darren softly whispers.

"Me, too," Chris replies in a sad tone. "But it cannot be."

"Why?"

Chris looks at him with sadness in his eyes.  "Because you will be gone one day while I stay here."

The truth of Chris' words hit Darren hard.  He had yet to think about that. One day he will be gone from Chris and this world.  Just thinking about it now makes his heart ache with sadness.

"Then why not stay with me while I am here?"  Darren asks.  "Why waste time away from me?"

"Because that's how it needs to be," Chris replies.  "Let us forget that.  We are here now.  Let us enjoy out time together."

Darren moans when Chris kisses him and starts to rock his hips down.

In the end, they spend the rest of the day laying in the grass by the lake making love until they can't anymore.  And when Darren kisses Chris goodbye under the night sky, holding his promise of seeing him soon, he walks home wishing Chris was with him.

**Fall 1846**

Mouths fiercely kiss as bodies move together.

Under the cherry tree, pressed up against the tree, Darren moans as Chris continues to thrust up into him at a steady pace.

It was a total surprise for Darren to have seen Chris waiting for him under the tree.  When Chris had made the promise of seeing him soon, he never expected this soon.  Easily coming up with an excuse to Charlotte, he raced up the hill and to Chris.  They wasted no time in pulling each other close and tearing away clothes.

"Chris," Darren quietly whimpers, tightly clutching at the shirt Chris still wears as he snaps his hips up.

Getting closer and closer, Darren takes Chris' mouth in a rough kiss as he reaches between their bodies and wraps his hand around his cock.  It only takes a few strokes before he's hotly spilling over his fist.  Moan loud in the quiet night.

"Darren," Chris whines from where his face is buried in the curve of Darren's neck as he releases inside him, voice carrying the pleasure they both feel.

Afterwards, after getting dressed and sneaking down to the lake and getting naked, Darren holds Chris close as they lazily kiss while in the cool water.  The moon above them providing enough light.

"What are you doing here?"  Darren asks as he kisses at Chris' neck just below his ear, smiling when he trembles in his arms.

"I needed to see you," Chris replies with a grin.

"Well, I am glad you are here."

"Me too."

A couple hours later as he slowly works his hips into Chris, those big blue eyes staring up at him like he's the most beautiful thing Chris has ever seen, Darren can't hold it in anymore.  Leaning down and brushing his lips over Chris', lips parting beneath his when Chris softly moans, Darren whispers, "I love you, Chris."

They don't say anything after that.  Darren knows it was crazy to expect to hear it from Chris.  But as long as he knows how he truly feels, it's fine.

As they lay there afterwards in their pleasure, catching their breaths, the breeze cool on their heated skin, Darren stares up at the sky.  He can't look at Chris when he says what he says next.  "It is okay if you do not love me back," he whispers in a broken voice.  "I just needed you to know how I truly felt about you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Chris sit up.  He thinks he's about to say something, but nothing comes.  It's not till a few minutes later that Darren hears him crying.  Sitting up in worry, he moves close to Chris.  "Chris?" he says as he pushes hair back from the side of Chris' face.

"I love you, too," Chris quietly sobs.

Those words stop Darren in his movements.  To hear Chris say that to him makes him want to weep with joy.  For years he's imagined Chris telling him he loves him.  But to be here now and really hear it is nothing like he imagined.  It feels as if his heart is going to burst out of his chest with happiness.

"W-what?" he stutters.  He needs to hear Chris say it again.

"I love you, too," Chris repeats as he cries.

"Why are crying?  Is it a bad thing to love me?"  Darren asks both hurt and confused.

"No."  Chris shakes his head as he sniffles.  "I just cannot lose you again."

"Again?" he repeats with confusion.  "I don't understand."

"I have loved you for many lifetimes."

"I still don't..."

"Let me show you out story.  I want to show you our story."

Darren is hesitant when Chris holds out his hands for him.

"Don't be afraid," Chris tells him in a soothing voice.  "I would never harm you."

Darren knows that.  That's why he slips his hands into Chris'.

"Close your eyes."

He does.

The first image is clear as if he were seeing it for himself at the moment.  But that would be impossible as the image is of him as a little boy.  Though, there is something wrong about the image.  This is not a memory he can recall.  This him runs and plays with kids in a small village he's never seen before.  Just as quickly as that image appeared, it fades away and is replaced by one of him a few years older.  Just like the image of him as a boy, this is one that is not his.  It's also different from the one of him as a boy.  The setting is in a different time and place.  This memory has him in a city he's never seen before.  The next image to replace that one is of him much older than now.  There is white at the temples of his hair.  He has lines at the corners of his eyes.  And just like before, he is at some place new he doesn't recognize.  Picture after picture of him is shown to him.  And all times he doesn't recognize the memories.

"W-what was that?"  Darren asks confused and shocked when the images finally fade.  "That was me but...that wasn't me."

"Those are your lives of before," Chris explains with a whisper.

"I still do not understand."

"For years I've watched you grow, loved you, and then experienced the pain of losing you too soon every time.  I never understood why.  I never questioned it."  Chris takes a breath as if to calm himself a bit.

"T-too soon?"  Darren is afraid of the answer to his inquiring question.

"I've never seen you get older than forty," Chris answers with a trembling voice.  "It is our curse.  I only get you for a short amount of time before I lose you.  I thought this time I could make it easier.  I thought if I saw you once a year I would not love you.  That it would hurt less when you left me.  But I was stupid for thinking that."  Chris smiles at Darren before saying his next words.  "I loved you from the moment I caught you in my arms those many summers ago."  Chris is quiet as Darren sits there trying to understand everything.

“I have questions,” Darren says.

“I’ll do my best to answer them.”

“Okay,” Darren takes a deep breath before speaking.  “If I die, why not be with me in heaven?”

“It’s not that easy, Darren,” Chris tells him.  “Besides, I am no longer allowed in Heaven.”

“But you said…”

“I lied,” Chris reveals.

“What happened?”

“You,” Chris says.  “If I wanted to be with you, I had to give up Heaven.”

“Why would you do that?”  Darren asks shocked, not understanding why Chris would give something like that up for him.

“Because I love you.”

After Chris says that, it becomes clear for Darren why Chris called him the greatest sin he’s ever known last winter.

“If you gave up Heaven, can you not give up your eternity?”

“I’ve tried.  I don’t know how,” Chris reveals.  “If I could, I would so I could die with you.”

Darren finds those words sweet, and he smiles.  But the reply has another question come up.  “Why do I die so young?”

“I think it is my curse for loving you.  For choosing you.”

“Can we change it?”

“I don’t know.”  Chris shrugs his shoulders.  “But once I find out a way, I will tell you.”

Quiet as he process everything he just learned, still stunned by most of it, Darren feels as Chris rests his chin on his shoulder.  He thinks about what his loving Chris means.  What he’s giving up.  But he also thinks about what he’s gaining.

"I understand if you would want me to leave after what I’m causing you.  If that's what would make you happy."

Darren looks at Chris after he says that.  In that moment he doesn't care about time.  All he cares about is being with Chris for the short time he has.

Leaning in, Darren captures Chris' mouth in a tender but passionate kiss.  He kisses him until he can't breathe.  "Remember when you asked me if taking over the vineyard would make me happy?" he breathes out.

"Yes."  Chris nods his head.

"The only thing that would make me happy is spending the rest of my life seeing the world with you."

When Chris starts to cry, Darren reaches up and brushes the tears from his eyes.  "Would you do that with me?"

"Yes," Chris cries.  "Forever yes.”

Chris crashes his mouth to Darren’s in a desperate kiss.   Darren moans in to the kiss, never wanting it to end.

“Now I know why you said I would laugh,” Darren says when Chris breaks the kiss too soon for him.

“What?”  Chris says confused as he looks at him.

“When you told me when I found out the truth of the man you loved and had been with,” Darren reminds him.  “I am laughing.”

“Oh, I love you."

The question he's asked Chris many lifetimes over in his other lives slips off his tongue.  "How long will you love me?"

"Until forever."

* * *

 

In the end, they get five more years after that night.  Five years filled with as much love and happiness that they can give each other as they see the world together.

It's the best five years of Darren's short life.

* * *

 

**Fall 2009**

It's wrong, he knows.  But Darren finds he can't stop himself.  Every several seconds he glances to the guy a few feet away sitting at a table.

The guy is obviously a student based on the computer in front of him, the notes he takes from the open textbook, and the three cups of coffee he's already seen him drink.  Darren is positive, though, he's never seen him at school before. He is positive he would remember someone as gorgeous as him from one of his classes.  So it leaves him to wonder why this guy seems so familiar to him.

Unable to just sit back and wonder, Darren stands up and walks over to the guy.

"Excuse me?"

Behind black framed glasses sit blue eyes that spark something in his memory when they look up at him.  It's as if he's seen those eyes before.

"Yes?"  The guy smiles as he sets down the pen he was holding.

"I'm sorry," Darren says with a small chuckle.  "But have we met before?"

"No," the guy shakes his head as he smiles, "I don't think we have."

"I'm sorry," Darren apologizes again.  "You just seem so familiar to me.  It's as if I know you from somewhere."

"I come here often.  Perhaps that's it."

"No."  Darren shakes his head.  "This is my first time here."

"Maybe we knew each other in another life," the guy jokes, even though he sounds serious.  "I'm Chris."

Darren slips his hand into Chris' he holds out for him.  "Darren."

"Darren?"  Chris repeats in a quiet voice.  Darren hears the slightest hitch to it.  "That's a lovely name."

"Yeah, apparently I was named after a great great great grandfather or something.  So, thank you to him."

Chris grins up at him.  Darren catches the brief sadness to his eyes.  "Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to."  Darren pulls out the seat from Chris and sits down.

**5 Years Later**

Darren softly whimpers as his husband works his hips down against him.  Cocks glide together as mouths move in a fierce kiss.

"I want to feel you."  Darren lifts his hips up, squeezing his knees tighter against Chris' side.

"Okay," Chris breathily sighs as he nods his head.

As Chris sits up and reaches over for the lube in the drawer, Darren admires the beauty of his body.  It's a body he's known for centuries.  A body he loves.  A body that he missed when he didn't even know Chris.  It's a body he wants to curl around every night.  A body he wants by his side until the day he dies, which will be when he's old and gray.

"What are you staring at?"  Chris chuckles as he reaches down between Darren's legs.

"My g-gorgeous h-husband."  Darren groans and arches as Chris slips a finger into him.

"Is that so?"

Darren moans as Chris works the finger into him.  By the time he's up to three, he's a writhing mess desperate and aching for more.

As Chris settles his hips against his ass after pushing into him, just lovingly staring down at him, Darren thinks of everything Chris gave up for him.  He thinks about how he gave up eternity for their own small forever.  How giving up his forever gave him a life longer than forty years.  In that moment, Darren isn't sure someone can love someone more than how much he loves Chris.

"How long will you love me?" he asks even though he knows the answer, but wanting to hear it.  Fingers brush over the mirroring scars on Chris’ back.

Chris leans down and brushes his lips over Darren's, fingers lovingly caressing his cheek as he whispers, "Until forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that ending wasn't too confusing for you. I hope it also wasn't too cheesy or happy. If it is, I'm sorry, but I'm a sucker for HEA.


End file.
